


Little Princess

by JournalOfTheDead



Series: All The Right Things [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Aasim, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Trans Aasim, Trans Male Character, pansexual louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfTheDead/pseuds/JournalOfTheDead
Summary: With a shake of his head and a small sighs, Louis runs his fingers through her thick curls, straightening them out a bit.  A certain song comes to mind and Louis hums softly, starting to braid her hair.  “What are you humming, papa?” Kaytlyn asks, blowing away a piece of stray hair from her eyes.Louis smiles sadly, “It's an old song my mom used to sing to me.” His heart clenched in his chest, he missed his mother every day.  I wonder if she misses me… He thought. With a shake of his head, Louis shook the thoughts away and grins.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little au in honor from pride month. Transgender Aasim is a Headcanon! Please Enjoy! And the OC Kaytlyn is owned by me!

"Oh, princess! Where are you hiding?" Louis called, amusement filling his voice. Kaytlyn giggles softly from inside the closet, her papa will never find her here.

 

Outside of the closet, a playful grin twists onto Louis' lips. There she was. "Oh, I guess Kay isn't under the bed." He calls, pretending to look under the bed, smiling more when another giggle sounds from the closet.

 

Standing up, he moves away from the bed, slowly making his way to the closet. "Maybe she's in here?" He hums, opening the door quickly. A loud laugh, one that Louis adored still to this day filled the room.

 

"There you are, princess!" He exclaimed, scooping up the little girl in his arms. Kaytlyn laughs loudly, her raven black hair falling over her dark brown eyes. "No fair papa! You cheated!" She pouts, crossing her arms.

 

Louis gasps in shock, though the smile never once falters. "How dare you?" He asks in mock betrayal, "Guess you need to be visited by the tickle monster!" He exclaims, tickling her.

 

"Papa stop!" Kaytlyn giggles loudly, trying to push his hands away. Louis laughs, the sound of his daughters laugh always brought joy to his heart.  

 

“Finne. Since you asked so nicely.” He smiles, kissing her on the cheek and walks over to the bed, sitting down with her on his knee.  Kaytlyn’s hair was a mess, her curls stuck up in every direction. Her curly hair was something she developed from his side of the family,  Louis vaguely remembers braiding his mother's curly hair every morning. A sad smile crosses his features, he couldn’t think about that right now.

 

With a shake of his head and a small sigh, Louis runs his fingers through her thick curls, straightening them out a bit.  A certain song comes to mind and Louis hums softly, starting to braid her hair. “What are you humming, papa?” Kaytlyn asks, blowing away a piece of stray hair from her eyes.

 

Louis smiles sadly, “It's an old song my mom used to sing to me.” His heart clenched in his chest, he missed his mother every day. _I wonder if she misses me…_ He thought. With a shake of his head, Louis shook the thoughts away and grins.

 

“Do you want to hear a joke?” He questions, tying the end of her hair, using the hair tie he keeps on his wrist for her. Kaytlyn was always losing her hair ties.

 

“But your jokes are always really bad.” Kaytlyn points out. Louis pursed his lips, well damn.  Louis sure felt loved.

 

“It’s a good joke, I swear!”  He chuckles, Kaytlyn rolls her eyes and sits next to him. _Sassy fucking child._  Clearing his throat, he gives her a grin.   “I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!”  As soon as the joke left his lips Kaytlyn was giving him a look of unamusement.

 

“That joke was bad, papa.” She huffs, crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes. Louis huffs, grumbling under his breath, though the smile never left his lips. Humming softly, Louis reaches over and pokes her cheek gently.

 

“You get your sassiness from your daddy.” He muses.  Kaytlyn frowns, looking at him a curious glint in her brown eyes. Louis tilts his head, giving her a fond smile, urging her to ask what’s on her mind.  

 

“Papa? Why do I have two dads?”

 

Louis froze, his breath coming short.   _Shit, how was he supposed to explain this to her?_  As he went to speak, the door opened and some of his panic faded into the background. _Thank god, Aasim was here. Maybe he can explain this better?_  He thought, smiling softly when Kaytlyn ran over to Aasim.

 

“Daddy!” She laughs, running over to him. Aasim smiles widely, catching the five-year-old in his arms.  

 

“Hello Pumpkin!”  Aasim grins, hugging her close to his chest. Kaytlyn giggles, placing a kiss on his cheek before hopping down.  She places a hand on her hip, glancing up at Aasim. Louis inwardly chuckled, she was so much like Aasim.

 

“Oh?” Aasim arches a brow, folding his arms and glancing at them both. “What's up, Pumpkin?” He asks with a small chuckle, one that always made Louis smile and his heart flutter.  Kaytyln huffs, crossing her arms and pouted a bit.

 

“Papa won’t answer my question.”  She grumbles, Louis grimaces and catches Aasim’s attention. Quickly he walks over to him, gently resting his hand on his shoulder. Shit, how does he tell him? It shouldn’t be that hard.  

 

“I will in a second, Princess. I need to talk to your daddy.” He forces a calm grin and turns to face Aasim, moving them off to the side.  Aasim pursed his lips and arches a brow, worry filling his brown eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aasim asked in a whisper. Louis sighs heavily, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at their daughter. “Kaytlyn asked me why she has two dads.” He says softly so only they could hear.  

 

Aasim blinks slowly, though he quickly fixed his composure. “Okay? Why didn’t you tell her?” He questions, Louis arched a brow and cocks his head to the side.  

 

“How am I supposed to explain this to her?” He crosses his arms, making Aasim sigh heavily.  “Fine.” Aasim lets out a breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“I can explain it.” Louis sighed in relief at that, “But.” Louis frowned, there was always a but. “You are going to help me, got it?” Aasim gives him a smirk. Louis nods, it was only fair, taking a breath he takes Aasim’s hand and kisses the back of it.

 

“Come on.” He murmurs, giving Aasim a charming yet nervous smile.  His heart fluttering when Aasim returned the smile, with a small chuckle as they walk back over to their daughter.

 

“Hey, Pumpkin. Your papa told me what you asked.” Aasim smiles, sitting down on their bed, pulling her on his lap, Louis takes a seat next to him.  Kaytlyn nods, playing with her shirt sleeve.

 

“What brought this question on?” Louis asks, bopping her on the nose. Kaytlyn giggles and leans back in her dads embrace.

 

“Well, Papa mentioned that he had a mom and a dad. I want to know why I have two dads?” She questions. Aasim and Louis shared a look, a bit stunned by her bluntness. She was a bit blunt for her age, intelligent too. Louis knew where she got it all from.

 

Aasim sighs and glances at Louis, who gives him a simple encouraging nod. “Well, you have two dads because me your dad and I love each other.” Louis smiles, bopping her on the nose again, making her giggle softly.

 

“But who had me?” She questions. Aasim sighs and sets her between him and Louis. Aasim looks at Louis, a gentle smile spreading on his lips. Louis gave him an encouraging smile, nodding slowly.  Aasim was the best one to explain this matter, Louis knew that for a fact.

 

“Well,” Aasim starts, Kaytlyn looks over, her brown eyes full of curiosity. "I had you." Aasim states softly, Louis knew by the look on Kaytlyn's face that she was confused.

 

"But you're a boy! How did you have me, daddy?" She tilts her head, Aasim chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

"Well, that is true. But I wasn't born a boy. I was born a girl." Aasim wets his dry lips, glancing at Louis. Louis nods slowly, glancing at Kaytlyn. Though she looked confused, Kaytlyn had this look in her eyes. The same look Aasim had any time he read a new book.

 

Aasim let out a soft sigh, Kaytlyn crosses her arms. "What does that mean?" She asks. Aasim smiles, hugging her to his side and kissing her forehead gently.

 

"Well, it means I'm transgender. I wasn't happy being a girl while growing up, so I hid those aspects away. I changed my name and cut my hair." He explained, hoping Kaytlyn understood.  

 

Louis glances at him, a proud smile on his lips, the same smile that made Aasim’s heart beat wildly in his chest. Both boys look down at their daughter, waiting for her response.  Kaytlyn was unusually quiet, both of them felt a bit anxious. What was she going to say?

 

Soon a small smile spreads onto her lips and a small giggle leaves her lips, “I’m glad to have such a cool dad!” She exclaims and hugs Aasim tightly.

 

“Well, we are glad to have an amazing little bug like you.” Louis smiles, hugging both of them.  

 

"Can I go help Aunt Ruby?" She gives them a toothy grin, her brown eyes bright and twinkling. Aasim and Louis share a quick glance before giving her the okay.

 

Kaytlyn giggles once more, rushing out of the room. Louis chuckles as she left, she was a wild card at times. The taller male looks at Aasim, pride shining in his dark brown eyes. With a smile, he grabs Aasim and pulls him into his arms, laying back on the bed.

 

"Doofus," Aasim mumbled, resting his head on Louis' chest. Louis chuckles softly, running his fingers through Aasim's dark locks, making him sigh in content. These were the moments they both loved, besides spending time with their daughter, of course.

 

"Louis?" Aasim looks up at him, giving him that smile Louis loved to see. Louis cups his cheek in his hand, his thumb gently running over Aasim's cheekbones. "Yes, Sim?" He hums softly.

 

Aasim let's out a soft sigh, leaning into his touch “Are you happy?” He yawns softly, Louis leans down, brushing his lips over his gently, smiling when Aasim returned the gentle kiss.

 

“Of Course I’m happy,” Louis mumbles softly, breaking the kiss. “I wouldn’t change any of this.” He smiles, kissing him on the nose, chuckling when Aasim’s eyes flutter closed.

 

“Love you, Lou.”

Louis grins, pulling Aasim closer to his chest, “I love you too, Sim.”

 


End file.
